The new guardian of the world
by Anakin Namikaze
Summary: Ultimo descendiente del clan que había protegido al mundo de la amenaza de orochi,Sucesor del Guardián de la Tierra. Y encargado de proteger al mundo de una nueva amenaza.
1. Prologo

Hola amigos como andan, por parte de un fic que me apoyo un amigo mió y también que era de mi idea esta por lograrse en hacerse realidad para este fic y bueno en esta historia será un AU y Moderno para este fic.

Tambien les aclaro que será un Crossover de Naruto con King of Fighters

Sera un Massive Harem de las chicas de King of Fighters ante el rubio, y tendra varios enemigos Oc y de los antagonistas de King of Fighters como Orochi, Nest y Ash Chrismos.

Bueno espero que le gusten el fic tanto mi amigo y yo estamos dando nuestro mejor rendimiento para hacer un gran fic.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos el prologo.

Prologo.

Hace mucho tiempo hubo una batalla entre los grandes dioses y deidades en las cuales se destacaban los dioses que protegían a la tierra de una Deidad que queria destruirla por que la humanidad se estaba destruyendo su maldad y su corrupción.

Entre los dioses que ese enfrentaron ante la deidad eran Susanoo, Dios de las tormentas, Amaterasu, Diosa del sol y Tsukuyomi Diosa de la Luna y muchos dioses mas han luchado en contra de esa deidad y evitar que destruyera el mundo y de los seres humanos que aun pudiera luchar en contra de el.

La deidad se llama Orochi y era la Voluntad de la diosa Gaia y Supuestamente nacido de la tierra misma, manifestado a través de emociones y sustancias de la naturaleza. El mayor poder de Orochi es la "Nada", implicando que no tiene algún rango de distinción. Desde tiempos antiguos, Orochi fue el guardián de la naturaleza y fue recompensado con fuerzas naturales en su poder. Éste ganó seguidores y pronto formó un Clan. Sus ocho más poderosos guerreros son conocidos como Hakkesshu. Para entonces la Humanidad comenzaba a expandirse, sin embargo, el balance natural comenzó a derrumbarse.

Hace 1800 años, Orochi no podía tolerar la destrucción que causaba la humanidad y quería erradicarla por completo. Utilizó sus poderes que le habían sido otorgados de la naturaleza para provocar Caos. Su clan y la raza humana se mantuvieron en guerra hasta que el Clan Kusanagi, El Clan Yata y El Clan Yasakani lo derrotaron con 3 tesoros místicos. Orochi y sus Hakkesshu fueron sellados. A pesar de encontrarse en un estado suspensorio, Orochi continúa sintiendo que la humanidad contamina el mundo.

Pero hay un clan que fue olvidado entre las leyendas y fueron el clan elegido por los dioses que fueron bendecidos en que pudiera luchar y sellar al demonio de Orochi.

Es ahí donde empieza la Historia de un clan y de un Héroe que deberá detener y para de una vez y para siempre las ambiciones de Orochi.

El clan uzumaki. El clan guardián elegido por los dioses antiguos para proteger a la humanidad

La historia cuenta que el demonio orochi, había ingresado al plano terrenal, causando destrucción y caos

Susanoo, amaterasu, tsukuyomi y los demás dioses debieron de intervenir

Otorgándole habilidades increíbles a un hombre, éste logró derrotar al orochi. Encerrándole en una dimensión prisión

Los dioses encargaron a éste humano formar un clan el cuál se convertiría en los guardianes del mundo

El se formó llamándose el clan uzumaki

Dotados con diversos poderes divinos

Pero hubo un momento en el que el orochi logró abrir un portal al otro mundo. Logrando escapar

El caos era interminable. Los miembros del clan tuvieron que sacrificarse para detener el mal. Volviendo a encerrarlos. Pero muriendo en el proceso.

Desde entonces, sólo ha habido pocos miembros del clan. Hasta que sólo quedó uno

Naruto Uzumaki, Heredero del Clan Uzumaki. Y único sobreviviente del clan. Se le es dado la tarea de mantener el sello intacto

Sin importar si el era el ultimo integrante de su clan y Familia el prometerá que derrotara a Orochi y a sus seguidores sin importar lo que le pase. Naruto Uzumaki tendra que hacer lo posible para derrotarle.

Muy bien con eso termina el prologo de hoy.

Se que fue corto, pero todavía sigo viendo como será el siguente capitulo pero les aseguro que les gustara y aun no me acostumbro en hacerlos fics Modernos de UA. Pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez.

Entrel harem estaran todas las chicas de King of Fighters como Mai Shinarui, Kula Diamond, Athena Asamiya, Leona Heindren, Yuri Sakazaki e otras chicas ,mas.

Estaran basandose entre los King of Fighters desde la saga de Orochi, NEST Y de Ash Chrismons.

Muy bien acepto dudas, felicitaciones, consejos y peticiones.

Muy bien con eso me despido y que tenga un gran 2015 para todos .

Hasta la proxima amigos.


	2. Capitulo 1: Una nueva Amiga

Hola amigos, como han estado, mil disculpas por las tardanzas pero he estado ocupado en la Universidad, en las practicas y mucho mas cosas pero me he dado mi libertad en escribir este fic para ustedes y tambien con la ayuda de mi Beta Reader para hacer este capitulo para ustedes y bueno espero que lo gozen y disfruten amigos.

Quiero agradecerles a:

Gjr20900: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy, y si se que fue corto el prologo y seguro que te gustara el capitulo que tengo para ustedes, bueno disfrútalo amigo.

ShadowyWriter: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te gustara este fic y claro seguro que te gustara esta historia, y bueno para adelantarme, muy buen fic que has hecho de Digimon, tienes un gran talento siendo escritor, me gustara ver tus otros fics, tienes todo mi apoyo, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo mio.

Seikishi-Kenshi: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te gustara este fic y bueno claro que el rubio sabe de su misión por todo la tradición de su familia tuvo que dar durante generaciones, tras la muerte de sus padres y parientes, quedando como el ultimo miembro del clan Uzumaki y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo mió.

Zafir09: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy, y si va ser mucho mas interesante de hoy en adelante, y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo mio.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy, y si, va ser muy bueno este fic de hoy en adelante, y bueno no creo que estará en el mundo de naruto si no en el King of Fighters, y el será el protagonista, eso espero y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Ryu mendez: Que hay amigo, como has estado, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy, y bueno no te me adelantes primero comenzaremos con la primera saga la de Ruga o Orochi déjame pensarlo, y bueno en cuanto a Blue Mary, lo estoy pensando, y claro sin pena en hacerme pregunta, de todos modos están dando opinión, tu critica y tu consejo y eso lo aprecio amigo, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo mio.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos, el capitulo de hoy.

Capitulo 1: Nueva Aliado o Amor.

Ubicación: Frontera entre Rusia y Ucrania

Lugar: Mansión Uzumaki

Hora: 23: 00 hrs

Nos encontramos en la Mansión Uzumaki que en su estructura era la de un Palacio Europeo comparando con los Palacios de los Zares Rusos, y ahí solamente habitaba el ultimo heredero del clan Uzumaki junto con unas ciertas personas que han estado cuidando del heredero.

Desde que nació fue huérfano al nacer por el fallecimiento de sus padres al sellar un nuevo sello para que Impidieran que el ser malvado Orochi hiciera estragos al mundo pero sus padres tenían un plan de contingencia para que su hijo pudiera detener a Orochi cuando creciera, y es por eso que fue contactado por las deidades que habían bendecido al sus ancestros del clan Uzumaki.

Se encontraban en un santuario donde el lugar era circular con varias estatuas de varios Miembros Legendarios del clan Uzumaki que tuvieron entre las primeras Guerras entre el dios Orochi y sus seguidores, y en el centro del santuario se encontraba ciertas personas.

El primero era un sujeto varon, estaba vestido con un traje de batalla, mas exactos como de un Samurai de color rojo, cabello largo de color negro, al igual que sus ojos una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha , con un par de espadas en su cintura y un tipo de escudo en su espalda y para terminar un arco con su caraj en la cintura y espalda.

La segunda era una mujer de cabello plateado y también de sus ojos plateados, vestía un Kimono azul Marino con detalles de lunas plateadas con un hermoso y moldeado cuerpo que llevaba la deidad de reloj de arena y de un busto de copa D.

La tercera era una mujer con la misma aparecía que la de su hermana pero la unica diferencias es que ella era Rubia de cabello ondulado de ojos dorados con una Figura envidiable en vuelta con un Kimono Blanco con detalles de Flamas Doradas.

Ambas deidades eran El dios de las Tormentas Susanoo, la diosa de la Luna Tsukuyomi y la Diosa del Sol Amaterasu. Estaban en el palacio del clan Uzumaki donde en el sótano donde se encontraba un santuario, las Deidades estaban hablando con cierto joven que estaba viendo a sus maestros.

El chico era un joven de 17-18 años de edad de cabellera rubio dorado, de ojos azules, con una altura de 1.70 cm, muy alto para los de su edad de la adolescencia, llevaba vestido una ropa tradicional de su clan que era una camisa blanca con el símbolo de su clan estampado en su espalda, unos pantalones de combate de color rojo y unas sandalias negras.

Se encontraba el ultimo miembro del Clan Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki, ultimo miembro y guardián de este mundo bajo la amenaza de Orochi y de sus seguidores. Se ha estado instruido y entrenando por las deidades con sus habilidades especiales en las cuales podrá derrotar a Orochi u otro enemigo que amenazara a este mundo.

Susanoo: Naruto, sabes porque estas aquí.

Naruto: Llego la hora de mi partida.

Tsukuyomi: Exactamente joven naruto, te hemos instruido en todo lo que sabíamos para que pudieras defenderte en contra de Orochi.

Amaterasu: Tus padres y tus ancestros estarían orgullosos de ti.

Naruto: Ahora a que lugar debo partir.

Susanoo: Primero deberás explorar en este mundo y comenzara vivir.

Naruto: A vivir….y eso porque.

Susanoo: No toda tu vida serás el guardián, debes aprovechar tu vida al máximo, debes ser feliz, libre y forjar tu camino.

Naruto: Forjar mi camino.

Amaterasu: Además de ser guardián de este mundo, también debes ser humano, siempre disfrutando de la humanidad, debes gozar de tu vida, estar con otras personas, enamorarte, y crear tu familia.

Tsukuyomi: y A pesar que el primero es tu compromiso proteger este mundo, también es la de los humanos. Por eso que queremos darte algo antes de irnos.

Susanoo: Yo primero, yo te daré mis habilidades como Dios de las Tormentas, y un poder especial que se llama Kamui o Poder de los Dioses, en la cual puedes teletransportarte, volverte intangible y repeler ataques, y también te concedo mis conocimientos en la cuales puedas usarlos sabiamente joven naruto.

Tsukuyomi: Yo te daré mi fuerza y mi habilidad del Tuskuyomi que puedes crear una ilusión ante tus oponentes y dejarlos fuera de combate que puedes crear tu propio mundo como tu quieras y hacer creer a tu oponente que esta sufriendo por días que en realidad solo han pasado unos segundo.

Amaterasu: Yo te daré mis llamas negras del Amaterasu, esas llamas negras jamas pueden ser apagados y pueden consumir hasta el fuego mas caliente, nada lo puede apagar y dura 3 dias enteros, te estoy dando uso especial en que lo uses sabiamente.

Naruto: Muchas gracias maestros, estoy agradecido en que me haya sido su aprendiz durante todo este tiempo, no los defraudare.

Susanoo: Se que no lo harás muchacho, y para irnos, ve a tu habitación y te encontraras con una sorpresa para ti.

Tsukuyomi: y esperemos que puedas usarlos y que lo disfrutes.

Amaterasu: Y con eso nos despedimos, esto no es un adiós, si no un hasta pronto.

Deidades: Te deseaos excito y que protejas este mundo Naruto Uzumaki, te lo dejamos todo en tus manos.

Y con eso las deidades desaparecían en un resplandor dorado dejando algo aturdido al rubio que miro por ultima vez a sus maestros, además de que maestros los considero como su familia porque había nacido Huérfano, nunca conoció a sus padres o familia que estuviera cerca, para el las deidades como Susanoo, Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi y jamás se olvidaría de ellos.

Y una vez terminado sus pensamientos, se dirigió a su habitación donde estaban los últimos regalos dados por las deidades que eran un libro de técnicas dadas por otras deidades, Dinero de su familia y de su clan, y ropa nueva.

Tanto el rubio se emociono en usar ropa moderna la de que usa los jóvenes como el que en usar la ropa tradicional de su clan, a pesar que respeta y honra a su clan, debería ya estar socializando y sentir la experiencia en estar con los jóvenes, conocer nuevos amigos, y hasta tener una pareja y decidió cambiarse de la ropa tradicional a la dada por las deidades.

5 minutos después.

Ahora se encontraba Naruto con su nueva vestimenta que se trataba de una playera negra ajustada en su torso fornido por tanto el entrenamiento, unos pantalones negros de mezclilla, unos zapatos negros, y también llevaba consigo una chaqueta de cuero de color blanco con rojo, que en la parte de su espalda tenia el logo del clan Uzumaki estampado en su chaqueta en honor a su clan. Y unos guantes abiertos de color negro tipo militar.

(Imagínense, la ropa y apariencia de Rock Howard, con solo la excepción del logo de su chaqueta que en vez de una estrella blanca, es del remolino Rojo de los Uzumakis)

Y una vez que había tomado sus cosas, había cerrado y puesto la seguridad en el palacio que vivía, y tenia que viajar al mundo y proteger de la amenaza de Orochi y de sus seguidores, y una vez que iba a caminar hacia el puerto mas cercano una lanza se clavo entre su camino poniendo en la defensiva al rubio y mirando quien fue el atacante.

Y una vez que sintió su presencia miro entre los árboles aparecía a alguien que jamás había visto.

Era una Chica que tiene entre 18 años de edad Posee una camiseta amarilla con siluetas blancas en forma de ojas, pantalones azul cielo, zapatos cafes, pelo lacio muy unido con dos coletas azules en trenzas, 2 pulseras negras en cada lado y posee como arma una lanza roja con plumas rojas y pico con raya azul. También parece tener un látigo entre sus armas.

Naruto: ¿Quien eres tu ?. Y ¿porque me estas atacando ?.

¿?: Solo quiero ver lo que vales, si eres digno de ser heredero del clan Uzumaki y bueno que paso con mis modales, me llamo Shion.

Naruto: ¿Quién te envio? ¿Seguidores de Oorchi?.

Shion: Nada de eso, vine por mi cuenta, demuéstrame si sabes luchar ante los grande.

Naruto: No pienso luchar con una mujer.

Shion: A caso me estas subestimando Uzumaki.

Naruto: No es eso si no que….

Shion: Basta de hablar, pelearas comingo de una manera u otra.

Tanto Shion había invocado inmediatamente un látigo que en realidad era un Martillo Meteoro, y lo estaba balanceando para golpear al rubio que tuvo que esquivarlo de pura suerte porque el golpe del martillo había partido a un árbol en dos.

Naruto: (Maldición, no estaba bromeando, ella es muy buena, debo tomarla muy enserio y a pesar que odio luchar en contra de chicas no me queda otra opción)

Shion: Ahora que piensas hacer Uzumaki, ahora tomaras la iniciativa, o yo tendre que hacerlo yo.

Naruto: Si es lo que tu quieres, haré lo que tenga que hacer para vencerte.

Shion, es lo que quería.

Y de repente, Shion había utilizando de nuevo la lanza que le había lanzado al rubio, y ahora tenia la ventaja con esa arma porque tenia el detalle con la hoja de la lanza que tenia un adorno de plumas de color rojo entre la hoja haciéndola que la hoja se volviera invisible para el enemigo, pero para el rubio miraba atentamente hacia su siguiente movida.

Naruto: Amaterasu.

Naruto con poco la experiencia que había usado las llamas negras había lanzado hacia Shion que miraba con algo de temor las llamas legendarias y que tuvo que esquivarlas no si antes lanzarle la lanza hacia el pero en lo que no se dio cuenta que el rubio tenia un plan de cobertura que ella no se lo espero.

Naruto: Kamui

La lanza que pensaba que iba a asesinar al rubio, solamente lo atravesó como si fuera un fantasma, dejando desconcertada a Shion, había subestimado de mas al joven.

Ahora Naruto había usado de nuevo el Kamui para teletransportarse detrás de shion.

Naruto: Esto es lo mejor que tienes.

Shion: Sabes, eres muy bueno, tengo otras opciones con que atacarte pero, he visto lo que vales, y eso me basta, me rindo.

Naruto: ¿Te Rindes? Asi de facil.

Shion: Mi objetivo era ver lo que estabas hecho Joven Uzumaki, te han instruido bien, y es por eso que tengo que darte algo que es de suma importancia.

Naruto: ¿Y porque debería confiar en ti?

Shion: Porque yo lucho en contra de Orochi, soy una Doble Agente de ellos y es por eso que necesito de su ayuda.

Naruto: ¿Que? ¿Acaso hay Seguidores de Orochi?

Shion: En esta carta, te lo dirá todo y cuando termines, espero tu decisión.

En eso la chica le daba un sobre para Naruto que lo abría y lo leía.

Estimado Competidor.

Se le invita a nuestro Debut del torneo Internacional de King of Fighters, que reúnen a los mejores luchadores de todo el mundo, desde campeones, luchadores Amateurs y Retirados, los requisitos son mínimo, debe reunir un equipo de 4 integrantes porque cada equipo serán de 4 integrantes de equipo, y tendrá que competir a cada uno de ellos para colorarse Rey de la Pelea. La Sede será en Tokio, Japón, en un Mes. Les tendremos su Hotel listo para su equipo.

La lista de los equipos estarán durante 2 semanas, les deseamos buena suerte en su competición, y éxito.

Y con eso cuando termino de leer la invitación, miraba ala chica que estaba sentada en una roca.

Shion: ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué decidisteis Naruto-San?

Naruto: Acepto, su invitación, pero necesitare un equipo.

Shion: Yo me ofrezco como su segundo integrante Naruto-San.

Naruto: Estas segura que quieres estar a mi lado, los seguidores te Tacharan de Traidora.

Shion: No les tengo miedo, y además luchare a su lado para derrotar para siempre a Orochi u otro enemigo que aparezca.

Naruto: Me agrada tu fuerza y tu determinación, será un honor luchar a mi lado.

Shion: Igualmente Naruto-San.

Naruto: y entonces, a donde iremos primero.

Shion: Primero iremos a Japón porque hay unas personas que podremos reclutar para nuestro equipo ¿Qué te parece?

Naruto: Guíame el camino…Shion-Chan.

Shion: Con mucho gusto…Naruto-Kun.

Y con eso el dúo recién formado se dirijan al muelle donde tomarían el barco donde se dirigían a Japón para buscar a otros 2 integrantes de equipo para el Torneo de King of Fighters

Que mas aventuras le traerán al Guardián del mundo.

Muy bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy.

Muy bien como sabrán, Shion sera la primera integrante del equipo y del harem del rubio, y también como sabrán, hay algunas técnicas del propio Mangekyou, pero no serán necesario tener el sharingan por gracias al entrenamiento de las deidades.

Pero también habrá mas técnicas, como las del Clan Hyuuga, las de los Uchiha, o las del Gocen de Gai y Lee o las del Rinnegan de Nagato.

Estaré investigando de los equipo que estarán este king of fighters y sera una combinación de las sagas de Orochi, NEST y de Ash.

No sera un massiver harem sera uno pequeño pero serán de algunas chicas representativas de king of fighters.

Hasta el momento están

1: Shion.

Y las opciones que le dejamos están

Athena Asamiya.

Leona Heidern.

Kasumi Todd.

Shermie.

Kula Diamond.

Isolde

Bonet Jenet.

Mai Shinarui.

Malin

Chizuru Kagura

O otra chica que me envíen lo aceptare.

Muy bien con eso me despido.

Hasta la próxima amigos.


End file.
